


Swap My Love With Yours (You’re the Only One For Me)

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bodyswap, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Pining, Soulmates, Spiker-Setter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: “You better not scare away all my fangirls with your grouchy face!”“Technically, this is your face.”Iwaizumi and Oikawa wake up in each other bodies and the mission to swap back commences. Trouble is, they have no idea how to trigger the change back.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917811
Comments: 20
Kudos: 193
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spiker-Setter Week Day 02: Soulmates | Swap
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot but I couldn't finish it and wanted to post it for today so... chapter 2 to come?

Oikawa’s room is silent when the credits start rolling.

“That was such a good movie,” Oikawa comments, flopping backwards onto the bed and leaving Iwaizumi to switch off the laptop.

“Yeah, the art and music were great,” Iwaizumi agrees, then adds, “But the plot was kinda complicated.”

“Aw, is Iwa-chan’s tiny brain unable to comprehend the storyline?” The other boy coos, which earns him a pillow to the face.

“Shut up, I bet you don’t understand it either.”

“I do!” Oikawa protests and sits up abruptly, eyes holding the bright look he always has whenever he explains a movie theory. “Basically, the boy and girl swap bodies because the gods want the boy to go back in time and save the girl’s village from being destroyed by that meteorite! Because they’re soulmates—”

“Okay, I got that part,” Iwaizumi interjects impatiently. “But the stuff with the wine and the _kataware-doki_ was confusing.”

Oikawa makes the _tsk_ sound and waves his hands around. “Iwa-chan wouldn’t understand such a complex concept—”

He shields his face with his arms when Iwaizumi glares at him threateningly.

“— but don’t you think that ending was _perfect_? Plus, the time-traveling was amazing!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi mutters dismissively. Oikawa’s always been the one to be sucked into sci-fi movies, particularly sentimental ones (because he’s secretly a crybaby). Iwaizumi’s more of an action guy, and definitely not someone who watches movies that require a lot of thinking like this one necessitates.

He packs up the computer—Oikawa made him download the movie even though the sci-fi nerd was the one who wanted to watch it—and gathers the rest of his stuff, bidding good-night before heading back home.

Up above, a single star twinkles in the inky night sky.

☆彡･ﾟ｡. ★彡.*｡･ﾟ☆彡

Iwaizumi is woken up by a sliver of light fanning across his face. He thinks it’s odd that anything can get past his curtains because he always takes extra care to close them firmly, but then realizes the bed feels a bit too soft, and there’s something fluffy tickling his face—

He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a neon green alien plushie, its beady little eyes greeting Iwaizumi.

The shocked boy abruptly throws his head backwards and bangs it against the wall, his hand shooting up to cradle the back of his skull and groaning. He lies in pain for a few minutes, then sits up groggily and takes in the familiar unfamiliarity of the room. It’s not his room with the vintage Godzilla movie poster and textbooks stacked on his desk, but it’s just as recognizable. The room is furnished with extraterrestrial memorabilia and way too many volleyballs, with a pink PSP and volleyball magazines scattered across the desk.

It’s the same room he had visited last night, when he and Oikawa had watched that animated movie on this very bed.

For a moment, Iwaizumi wonders if he _didn’t_ actually go back home and decided to stay over last night. Except he remembers greeting his mother and watching the two protagonists reunite in the Korean drama playing on the television, which reminded him of the sunset scene in the movie and Oikawa’s comment about soulmates.

Iwaizumi sits in stunned silence for a while longer before deeming himself as a forgetful idiot who somehow hallucinated the encounter with his mother and shuffles to the bathroom to get ready for school. He doesn’t see Oikawa anywhere, and there’s no futon on the floor, so he’s assuming his best friend has already rolled it up and is downstairs having breakfast. He thinks about how he’s going to flick Oikawa’s forehead later for not waking him up, and—

_What the hell?_

Iwaizumi stares at the mirror, mouth gaping in shock at _Oikawa’s_ reflection staring back at him. At first, Iwaizumi thinks it’s some cruel prank with a painted mirror inspired by last night’s body swap movie, except the reflection looks so _real_ and _lifelike_ , and he lifts a hand up, just to see—

Oikawa’s hand moves up towards Iwaizumi, mirroring his movements.

The flabbergasted boy drops his hand immediately and slowly brings both up to his face, patting his cheeks to make sure _this is real and not a dream_. For extra measure, he slaps himself across one cheek and widens his eyes in horror when a stinging sensation shoots through his face because that means—

Iwaizumi is now in Oikawa’s body.

☆彡･ﾟ｡. ★彡.*｡･ﾟ☆彡

“Wait, wait,” Hanamaki says, holding up his hands. “So what you’re saying is. You’re Iwaizumi and _not_ Oikawa, but you’re in Oikawa’s body.”

“Yes! And now I don’t know how we’re going to switch back!” Iwaizumi’s voice is loud and agitated, fueled by the perplexity and bizarreness of the whole situation. He had ran straight to his own house after the shocking revelation of being in his best friend’s body and found Oikawa in the same boat, both of them confused and appalled. It was easy enough keeping up the façade of each other in front of their parents after thirteen years of friendship, but it is now fifteen minutes before morning practice, and Iwaizumi is unequivocally sure there's no way he can fulfill the role of setter in Oikawa’s body.

His _real_ body is currently stuck outside of the changing room, having been intercepted by a fidgety Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi hopes to god that Oikawa doesn’t say or do anything stupid in his body. He has his own problems too in Oikawa’s body though, namely, avoiding the shark-like hordes of fangirls that are now clustered outside of the changing room door.

“Damn,” Matsukawa says with a whistle. “That’s actually kind of exciting. It’d be cool to switch with Hiro—”

“I know you want to feel what it’s like to actually be cool, Issei, and _maybe even sneak a peek at—_ ” Hanamaki interrupts with a flirtatious tone.

“Can you two stop flirting and concentrate?” Iwaizumi says before his two useless friends shut themselves into a shower stall to make out and shoots both of them a dirty look. “How the hell am I supposed act like Oikawa for the rest of my life?”

“Hmm true. Oikawa’s ego would take at least three people to reenact,” Hanamaki comments. “Okay, but the first step would be figuring out _why_ this is happening. Did you two do anything weird yesterday?”

“I don’t think so?...” Iwaizumi answers, trying to recall yesterday’s events. “Everything was normal. Well, Oikawa was more obnoxious than usual because he got three confession letters yesterday instead of the usual one or two. And then we went to his house, had dinner, and watched a movie—”

“Wait, wait,” Hanamaki interjects. “What movie?”

“It was this animated one that came out a few months ago that Oikawa has been dying to watch. The one with the girl and boy swapping bodies and the meteorite crap—”

“Wait, that’s it!” Hanamaki shouts triumphantly. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa gaze at him with matching puzzled looks, waiting for an elaboration. “You two watched that movie about a body swap and someone, I don’t know, some god or star decides to make you two go through the same thing!”

Iwaizumi’s face twists into skepticism. “Okay but _why_? How on earth does this make any sense? Why _Oikawa_ and I _?_ ”

“Is that even a question?” Matsukawa drawls, gesturing between Iwaizumi and the door, of which Oikawa stood outside of. “You two are pretty much attached by the hip. If you had to bodyswap with anyone, obviously it’d be Oikawa.”

“Hell yeah,” Hanamaki agrees, pulling his kneepads up his legs. “You guys are basically soulmates.”

Soulmates. Iwaizumi lingers on the word, the familiarity of the word pulling at his memories.

_Basically, the boy and girl swap bodies because the gods want the boy to go back in time and save the girl’s village from being destroyed by that meteorite! Because they’re soulmates—_

"What the _hell!_ ” Iwaizumi growls at the surfacing memory from the previous night. “This _cannot_ be happening.”

“What?” His two friends question, looking at him with rare concern.

“Did I swap bodies with Oikawa because he’s my goddamn _soulmate_?” Iwaizumi hisses, unable to accept the explanation because _one, it doesn’t make any sense_ and _two, he refused to believe such a stupidly hopeful explanation_. Also, _three, what the f—_

“Ya-hoo! What did I miss, people?” Oikawa (in Iwaizumi’s body) trills when he enters the changing room. Except it’s in Iwaizumi’s voice, so it comes out all rough and gruff and crosses the line from cute to creepy.

“Crappykawa. You can’t talk like that when you’re in my body!” Iwaizumi barks, throwing one of his kneepads at the other boy. He would normally throw something with a higher damage bar like a bottle, but it’s his own body he’s hurling stuff at now.

“Iwa-chan, you’re marring my beautiful face with that grouchy scowl!” Oikawa accuses, causing Iwaizumi’s scowl to deepen and a fist to raise threateningly.

Oikawa hops away and onto the bench, screaming, “Iwa-chan, no! Think about your admittedly ugly but still important face!”

Iwaizumi is in the middle of lunging for his annoying best friend when the door bangs open to reveal the underclassmen.

Yahaba takes in the scene with a bemused expression. “Why is Iwaizumi-san standing on the bench?”

“I’m just surprised it’s not Oikawa-san, he’s usually the one to climb furniture like a monkey” Watari adds.

“Good morning Iwaizumi-senpai, Oikawa-senpai, Hanamaki-senpai, and Matsukawa-senpai!” Kindaichi stammers, standing straight until Kunimi pushes him with a grunt.

“Hey! Why does Kindaichi-chan greet Iwa-chan firs—” Oikawa starts to say, momentarily forgetting about his current predicament in Iwaizumi’s body.

Iwaizumi, panicking about the others finding out, elbows Oikawa in the leg, causing the boy to wobble and topple over the spiker-in-the-setter’s-body.

“Iwaizumi-senpai! Are you alright?” Kindaichi shouts, concern written clear across his face. The other underclassmen stare at them in varying degrees of confusion and worry (and indifference, courtesy of Kunimi).

Oikawa takes a moment to realize the question is directed at him because technically _he_ is now Iwa-chan. “Ah, yes,” Oikawa assures, trying his best to sound gruff and casual like Iwaizumi usually speaks.

With one last lingering look from Kindaichi, the underclassmen start changing and discussing today’s practice, leaving the third years to their own corner. Hanamaki and Matsukawa have somehow slipped away somewhere (Iwaizumi would bet all his money on one of the shower stalls), giving Iwaizumi and Oikawa the privacy to discuss their next plan of action.

“Oikawa, I’m going to go get some bandages,” Iwaizumi hisses to the boy next to him, who’s frowning at Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Okay, Iwa-chan, your shirt seems so _wide_ and boring how— wait, bandages? For what?” Oikawa directs his attention from the grey piece of fabric to his best friend, suspicion in his eyes. “You better not have injured my precious body—”

“Shut up, I need to fake an injury,” Iwaizumi explains, shooting him a look that causes Oikawa’s face to uncannily resemble how Iwaizumi would look in his own body. It’s not like he _wants_ to lie to the coach, but there’s no way he can pull off Oikawa’s usual calculated and player-tailored sets, leaving him with this one choice. He thinks Oikawa definitely has the better end of the deal, since the setter occasionally joins in on spiking practice when Yahaba is switched in, while he’s never properly practiced setting apart from Oikawa’s occasional pointers when they fool around. “Do you think I can set like you?”

“Iwa-chaaaaan,” Oikawa whines, reaching out to fist the other boy’s shirt to prevent Iwaizumi from leaving. “You’ll ruin my reputation as a klutz!”

“Dumbass, I’ll ruin your reputation even more with my crappy setting!” Iwaizumi reasons, prying Oikawa’s fingers away.

“But Iwa-chan, you can’t do this every day! I can’t miss practice every day!”

“It’s just for today, dummy, let’s figure this out after school, okay?” Iwaizumi says with a sigh, patting Oikawa on the back consolingly. “Just try not mess up in my body, or you’ll have hell to pay.”

“Right back at you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mutters with a sniff. “You better not scare away all my fangirls with your grouchy face!”

“Technically, this is your face.”

“Whatever, Iwa-chan! At least try to smile!”

Iwaizumi tries to school his face into one of those sugary, winning smiles Oikawa throws around like money, which the other boy grimaces at.

“Actually, Iwa-chan, just don’t do anything with my face. You’ll scare my fangirls either way.”

Flipping Oikawa the bird discreetly behind his back (because this is a gesture only Iwaizumi uses and he doesn’t want to arouse further suspicion by doing it openly in Oikawa’s body), Iwaizumi leaves the changing room and heads for the medical office.

☆彡･ﾟ｡. ★彡.*｡･ﾟ☆彡

“—so now Iwa-chan is in _my_ body! He can _see_ everything!” Oikawa cries, throwing his arms up. There’re still five minutes before practice officially starts and he’s having a life-altering crisis, which is how he finds himself ranting to the prankster pair in their friend group (he would normally never ask Makki and Mattsun for advice, but this disaster involves Iwa-chan so it’s not like he can talk to _him_ about it).

“You know, Issei, I can’t tell if he’s worried that it’s too small or—”

“Makki!” Oikawa interrupts, throwing the boy a glare. “Stop being crude!”

“You’re the one who brought it up!”

“Whatever! My point is, what do I do? How did this happen? What if I’m stuck in Iwa-chan’s body forever?” Oikawa asks, his voice getting increasingly panicky. He imagines having Iwaizumi face and voice for the rest of his life, and Iwaizumi having _his_ face and voice for the rest of his life.

“Well, I mean, you’re going for the personality, right? Shouldn’t matter that much,” Matsukawa comments, catching Hanamaki’s eyes over Oikawa’s head.

“What? What personality?” Oikawa questions, staring confusedly at Matsukawa.

“You know, _Iwa-chan’s_ personality. Plus, you like looking at yourself so much I thought you would think you’ve won the jackpot. Now you have Iwaizumi’s personality _and_ that face you love so much together.” Matsukawa explains, a slight smirk on his face.

It takes Oikawa a moment to realize what Matsukawa is insinuating, but when he does, he immediately yells, “No! That’s not— Definitely not!”

The two boys exchange looks, both having witnessed Oikawa’s face (well, Iwaizumi’s face) turn a few shades redder and how Oikawa—the great smooth and charming Oikawa-san— is now visibly flustered.

“Sure, sure,” Hanamaki says, waving his hand in dismissal. He still has something else up his sleeve to give his two oblivious friends the push. It’s definitely not his plan to play matchmaker under these circumstances (he was planning something like locking them together in the storage room because god, this pining has been going on for freaking forever), but he’ll take what he can get. Besides, this is so much more amusing, especially since Oikawa still hasn’t realized Iwaizumi has already explained the situation to them and half of Hanamaki’s plan is already in action. “So, let’s talk about _why_ this might be happening.”

“Yeah, did you do anything odd yesterday?” Matsukawa asks, ready to drive the conversation in the right direction under Hanamaki’s instructions that were whispered in a shower stall.

“Well…” Oikawa taps a finger on his chin, running over yesterday’s events in his head. “Everything was pretty normal… Oh, I got three confession letters! But that doesn’t really have anything to do with this. Hm… Iwa-chan and I walked home as usual, he came to my house for dinner, and then we watched this great movie about…”

Oikawa trails off, his eyes widening.

“The movie! It’s the movie!” He yells, jumping up from the bench. “The boy and girl swapped bodies so that the boy could save the girl from dying in a meteorite crash! That’s the only plausible explanation! Except Iwa-chan’s not dying so how does that make sense?”

“I see,” Hanamaki replies, feigning thoughtfulness. “Do you know _why_ you switched with Iwaizumi though? I mean, I watched that movie with Issei when it came out and we didn’t switch, though that would’ve been so cool.”

“Damn right,” Matsukawa adds.

“Well… No? I mean, I did say they switched because…” Oikawa trails off again, recalling his own words and the meaning of it dawning on him. He freezes just as Hanamaki innocently remarks, “I saw this theory that they swapped bodies because they were soulmates, so, you know, that’s an interesting idea.”

“ _Soulmates_ ,” Oikawa whispers to himself, his mind concentrating wholly on that one single word. Does this mean…

No. He can’t let his hopes get up.

“Anyway!” Oikawa cheerfully chirps, pushing the conversation to the back of his mind. “Time for practice! Watch me be a better ace than Iwa-chan ever will be!”

Matsukawa snorts. “Sure. Hey, do you think Iwaizumi’s body can still beat me when Oikawa’s soul is in it?”

“Nah,” Hanamaki answers breezily. “Oikawa’s mentally too weak.”

“True. Let’s try after practice.”

“He’s gonna lose.”

“Makki! Mattsun! I’m having an existential crisis and you guys are _still_ being mean to me?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience and I'm so sorry this chapter took so long :( I really did think I could finish this story within a week after I posted the first chapter, but schoolwork came along and I kinda lost the motivation to write anything. 
> 
> Special shoutout to [YuriTheYaoiAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriTheYaoiAddict/pseuds/YuriTheYaoiAddict) who reminded me that there are people who do want to find out how this ends, so I sat down and wrote out this chapter. 
> 
> It's definitely not my best work because a month of no writing has made my characterization and language rusty and awkward, but I hope it's an ending that can satisfy you <3

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan,” Oikawa whines, trying to slump onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder by habit but missing Iwaizumi-in-his-body’s shoulder and hitting his back instead. “Ouch! Your body is so tiny, Iwa-chan! How can you survive being a dwarf?”

“Shut up, loser,” hisses Iwaizumi, who looks up and down to hallway to make sure nobody else is in listening vicinity. They’ve somehow managed to fill each other’s shoes flawlessly for the entire morning (Iwaizumi thinks he’s never talked so much before. Being Oikawa is goddamn _tiring_ ), but Iwaizumi is still wary because Oikawa’s a “speak first, think after” kind of person (which is weird, considering how calculating and cautious he is on the volleyball court). It’s a miracle he hasn’t slipped up in front of anyone yet.

“I can’t believe _I’m_ the midget now. What if I’m a midget for the rest of my life?” Oikawa wails, clinging onto Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Oikawa! Stop acting like a goddamn leech—”

“Oikawa-san?”

The two boys immediately spring apart like they’ve just burnt each other, and Oikawa plasters on a smile by habit, which Iwaizumi (thankfully) sees coming, so he quickly moves closer and elbows his body in the side.

_I’m sorry you have the misfortune of having to endure Oikawa, body_ , Iwaizumi thinks as he faces the girl, who glances between them in confusion.

“Ya-hoo,” Iwaizumi tries to say in Oikawa’s cheerful and sugary tone but sounding forced instead. Ignoring Oikawa’s horrified glare, he makes an attempt to imitate Oikawa’s usual routine for receiving confessions. “What can I do for you?”

“Ummmm,” The girl casts her eyes downwards at the tiled floor and shuffles her feet slightly before thrusting out an envelope. “Please accept this letter!”

The usual Oikawa would flash a dazzling grin that makes every girl feel like a lottery winner and graciously take the token of affection with elegant movements. The Iwaizumi version of Oikawa screws his face into something between a smile and a grimace and fumbles when taking the envelope, inducing a look of alarm across the girl’s face.

Iwaizumi can almost hear Oikawa die inside.

Before he can apologize for his clumsy actions and make an excuse about not feeling well, the red-faced girl mumbles a hasty good-bye and darts off in the opposite direction, leaving the two boys alone again.

“I seriously don’t get how you can do this every day, it’s— Oikawa?”

The blank look in Oikawa’s eyes dissipates at the sound of his name and Iwaizumi’s about to question it when Oikawa chirps, “Iwa-chan, how did it feel to get your _first_ ever confession letter? Well, it was for me, but it’s all about the experience!”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi says, glaring at the other boy as he holds out the envelope. “Take your precious confession letter.”

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to keep it?” Oikawa teases, gesturing to the letter. “It might be the only letter you’ll ever ge— No! Iwa-chan! Have mercy on your own body! Say no to self-harm!”

☆彡･ﾟ｡. ★彡.*｡･ﾟ☆彡

They head home right after school, having made a flimsy excuse about family emergencies (the coach had looked _very_ skeptical, and Iwaizumi feels terrible for lying, but desperate times call for desperate measures). Oikawa volunteers his room as their hideout for today since his parents aren’t home, and neither of them feels like pretending to be each other after the long day.

"… and if I’m stuck in Iwa-chan’s body, I’m going to have to use a face mask and go to the salon every week and—”

A pillow sails across the room, whacking Oikawa in the face (well, Iwaizumi’s face. It says a lot about Oikawa’s whining that Iwaizumi’s willing to sacrifice his face).

“Yeah, well, I’m going to have to live the rest of life as a whiny little loser and will probably die from your stampede of fangirls,” Iwaizumi mutters, satisfaction sitting on his face when Oikawa squawks (more like a grunt in Iwaizumi’s voice) and rubs the side of his face.  
“Iwa-chan! You’re lucky I don’t want to mar my beautiful face with brutish force!”

Iwaizumi snorts. “What beautiful face?”

“I’ll have you know that _twenty-seven_ girls have deemed my face as the _best_ in Miyagi—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi interrupts, used to Oikawa’s boasting. _Twenty-seven girls and MEEEEEE, you idiot_ , his traitorous heart yells internally. Iwaizumi chooses to ignore this. “And all of them are lovesick puppies who never look at anything except for you. It’d be sad if they _didn’t_ find your face the best-looking.”

Before Oikawa can continue listing off statistics (Iwaizumi suspects that he keeps a spreadsheet somewhere keeping track of all these compliments. There is no way Oikawa can just remember “ _three girls have a framed picture of me in the bathroom!”_ off the top of his head), he growls, “Start researching, Loserkawa. Do you want to switch back or not?”

“Hmph. Fine!” Oikawa huffs petulantly and opens up his computer.

They get to work surfing the web for _anything_ that can indicate they’re not the first ones to experience this. Iwaizumi’s head starts to spin, and the words blur on his screen as he types in 101 different iterations of _what to do if you bodyswap with your best friend_ on Google. He’s about to smack his face on the keyboard in exasperation when something pops up from the back of his mind, _something_ that Hanamaki had said earlier.

Sneaking a look at Oikawa—who’s staring at his screen with laser-focused intensity. Iwaizumi would bet on his XXXL Godzilla plushie that the boy’s searching up the results of the Asian Men’s Volleyball Championship matches this morning because _of course_ Oikawa’s mind would still be 90% volleyball during a time of crisis like this—Iwaizumi discreetly angles his laptop slightly away and tries not to blush as he types, _what to do if you bodyswap with your soulmate_.

Not that he believes Oikawa is his soulmate. He’s just doing _extensive_ research.

He scrolls through the results, feeling oddly like he’s doing something wrong by searching for this when Oikawa’s sitting _right there_. He feels like he might as well be announcing to the entire world that he has a big, fat, stupid crush on his best friend. The whole page appears to consist of bodyswap soulmate stories, and Iwaizumi has half a mind to close the tab before he feels any weirder when one of the links at the very bottom catches his eye.

_… there was a legend that spoke of true soulmates—two people who are destined to be only with each other in all of space and time—who would switch bodies so that their souls would truly be one another’s… though no real cases with sufficient evidence have ever been documented, a boy from Osaka posted his own experience of bodyswapping with a female classmate on an online forum in 2006. The boy, who posted anonymously, spoke of being in the girl’s body for over six months…_

Iwaizumi reads through the entire blog post about the boy’s experiences in the girl’s body, devouring each word like his life depends on it (it kind of does). He clings to that little ember of hope that this post will give him the solution to this fiasco, scrolling all the way down the page until there’s _finally_ a tiny paragraph about how the story turns out.

_Unfortunately, the last post written by the boy was in November, consisting of a single sentence: “I have to confess.”_ _It is unclear of the situation’s outcome, as the forum has not been updated since then—_

“Found anything, Iwa-chan?”

The sudden voice penetrating Iwaizumi’s thoughts and focus startles him, causing him to straighten up immediately and slam the laptop shut on reflex, earning a look of bewilderment from his best friend.

_Confess. Confess. Confess._

“Um, no,” Iwaizumi says and scratches the back of his neck, trying to ignore the thoughts swimming in his head. “Just found a lot of weird stories with terrible grammar.”

“Ah! And you were reading them, weren’t you?” Oikawa teases with wagging eyebrows, which Iwaizumi scowls at because _it looks so goddamn weird on his face_.

“Asskawa, stop doing that with my face!”

“Well, it’s _my_ face now, so I can do whatever I want!” Oikawa protests, puffing up his cheeks to look like a pufferfish.

Iwaizumi should _not_ find that as endearing as he does, especially since it’s his own face he’s looking at.

_Soulmates. Confess._

_ What if that’s the solution? What if it’s not? What if Oikawa thinks he’s a freak and— _

_"_ Iwa-chan…”

It’s then that Iwaizumi realizes how Oikawa has leaned in towards him, a lot closer than he had been before. There’s a moment of indecipherable eye contact, full of unspoken words and hidden longing.

Iwaizumi thinks he can’t stand it anymore.

“Oikawa… Do you believe in soulmates?”

Something flickers across his best friend’s face, and Iwaizumi immediately wants to take his words back. Before he can say anything to change the topic, though, Oikawa stares at him with an unfamiliar intensity that Iwaizumi is sure he himself has never had and asks, very quietly, “Do you?”

Iwaizumi wants to protest that Oikawa can’t just turn the tables on him, but something in Oikawa’s gaze—almost like the setter’s looking for a specific answer—stops him. Maybe it’s the talk with Hanamaki and Matsukawa earlier, or the bursting feeling of concealing these feelings for over five years, or just the sheer ridiculousness of this whole situation, but Iwaizumi somehow finds the courage to speak from his heart when he should be running away instead.

“Yes.” The word is soft, like a feather drifting down onto the ground, but it rings loud and clear through the soundless room. Outside, the breeze has died down, almost like it understands the significance of this moment.

The two boys stare at each other, finding themselves entranced in one another even when their souls are swapped. There’s a strange magnetic pull that Iwaizumi finds himself unable to resist, which makes him wonder if it’s weird that he still finds Oikawa attractive when it’s _his_ body he’s now attracted to. _Does this make him a narcissist?_

“What if… what if I’m your soulmate? What would you think then?” Oikawa whispers, his voice steady, yet Iwaizumi can detect the underlying vulnerability, the fear of rejection.

Iwaizumi doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t even feel an ounce of apprehension as he leans in to close the distance between them. It’s not all fireworks and angels like the movies say; it feels dry and slightly weird since these are his _own_ lips he’s kissing, but he can’t help but feel like he’s floating, high on euphoria. Oikawa’s hands slide up his back, and Iwaizumi wraps his arms around the other boy’s waist, both of them hungry for the physical contact as if trying to make up for all the years of pining.

When Iwaizumi finally opens his eyes, his body feels oddly comfortable, like he’s fallen asleep for too long and has just started to move his limbs again. Scanning his clothes, he realizes he’s back in the plain grey t-shirt that Oikawa had deemed “least embarrassing” to wear, and exhilarated relief rushes through him.

“Oikawa, we’re back!” Iwaizumi yells excitedly, wiggling his fingers in front of his face.

Oikawa looks down at his own body with a surprised grin and remarks in feigned disappointment, “Aww, Iwa-chan was such a good kisser with my lips, though.”

“Shut up; I can still be a good kisser in my own body.”

“Prove it.”

“…”

“Wait, Iwa-chan, does this mean you like me back?”

“Dumbass, why do you think I kissed you?”

☆彡･ﾟ｡. ★彡.*｡･ﾟ☆彡

“Oikawa just called. They’re dating now.”

Hanamaki looks up from the Pinterest page of creampuffs for a brief moment. “Finally. I seriously thought they’d have grey hairs by the time this pining ends. Any news on the bodyswap thing?”

“Nope,” Matsukawa replies, collapsing back on the sofa and pressing his feet against his boyfriend’s side. “I assume that they did switch back, though. Oikawa said he had to go back to making out and hung up on me. It’s only been an hour since he got a boyfriend, and he’s already putting us second, Hiro.”

Hanamaki shakes his head in feigned sorrow. “What a fragile friendship.”

There’s a moment of silence while they’re simply enjoying each other’s presence before Hanamaki thinks of something.

“Hey, Issei.”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you think only Iwaizumi and Oikawa bodyswapped? They can’t be the only pair of soulmates in the world.”

“Eh. Maybe they just needed a little push from the universe.”

☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First completed chapter work! *confetti*
> 
> Come yell at me if you thought that was lousy ending:  
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
